Drabble Fest 2006
by Alis Clow
Summary: Coletânea de Drabbles escritas em 2006 para o Potter Slash Fics.
1. Notas

**Notas e um pouquinho de falação**

Essa é uma série de drabbles escritas na primeira fest da qual participei na vida no **Potter Slash Fics**. Foi a Drabble Fest de 2006, há longos quatro anos atrás. Minha primeira drabble, primeira lemon, primeira um monte de coisas. Foi a experiência mais apavorante - e mais divertida da minha vida.

Algumas são continuações de outras, é só prestarem atenção na numeração dos capítulos, okay?

Quando lerem, lembrem-se que faz muito tempo desde que as escrevi e relevem se tiver algum absurdo.

De qualquer forma, divirtam-se! E review é amor!


	2. Exílio

**Exílio**

**Drabble:** Exílio  
**Autora: ** **alis_clow**  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Disclaimer: **Não é meu, é da Rowling-sama. Se fosse meu, Harry Potter seria uma obra slash. Agora, imaginem os filmes *o*~~

Harry voltou do seu auto-exílio cinco longos anos depois do final da Guerra. Tinha se afastado de tudo e todos na tentativa de curar suas feridas. Mas voltou, pois, afinal, aquele era seu lar. 

E assim ele voltou, descendo na estação de trem, olhando em volta e sentido tudo muito diferente. Quase se sentiu deslocado, num mundo tão seu onde tudo parecia não o pertencer mais. 

E então ele viu, encostado numa pilastra, os cabelos loiros esvoaçando, as vestes pretas, elegantes, a classe e imponência. O mesmo sorriso sarcástico e os mesmo olhos cinzas. 

Sorriu. Algumas coisas não mudavam. Nunca.


	3. 1 Punição

**Begala**

**Drabble:** Bengala  
**Autora: ****alis_clow****  
****Classificação: **Livre (eu acho...)  
**Disclaimer: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, eu estaria rica.

Draco se encolheu no chão de seu quarto. As lembranças de horas atrás assombrando sua mente. Ele e Harry no seu quarto, nas masmorras da Sonserina, toques, beijos, a respiração acelerada, as roupas no chão... E seu pai entrando em seu quarto. O choque em seu rosto. O medo. O coração acelerado de Harry a seu lado. E agora ele estava sentado no chão de seu quarto na Mansão, esperando Lucius chegar. E logo o som da bengala se chocando contra o piso de mármore encheu o quarto. Seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele fechou os olhos antecipando a dor.


	4. 2 Busca

**Busca**

**Drabble:** Bengala  
**Autora: ****alis_clow****  
****Classificação: **Livre  
**Disclaimer: **Já disse que não é meu, mas se a Rowling quiser me dar... XD  
**Nota:** Leia "Punição" antes ^_^

Harry correu pelos corredores da Mansão, varinha na mão, alerta a qualquer movimento.

Queria encontrar Draco; tinha de encontrá-lo. Disparou, observando os quadros e esculturas caros e centenários, o peito apertado, sua mente focada em seu amado. 

Parou no segundo andar, onde, ele não sabia, mas ficavam os quartos. Ouvira um gemido. 

Abriu a porta lentamente, a varinha levantada, o coração batendo tão forte que parecia explodir no peito. 

E viu. Draco. Deitado no chão envolto de sangue. Seu sangue gelou. Correu para ele, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. 

E a bengala usada para aquela atrocidade ainda jazia no chão.


	5. 3 Vingança

**Vingança**

**Drabble:** Tamanho  
**Autora:** **alis_clow**  
**Classificação:** Livre (achu)  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, se fosse, seria um vale de lágrimas e sexo.  
**Nota: **Leia Punição e Busca antes!

Harry estava sentado numa cadeira, o excesso de branco do quarto parecendo muito agressivo aos seus olhos. Não via aquela pureza em seu mundo. Apenas negro, negro e vermelho. Trevas e sangue. 

Draco estava deitado, dormindo serenamente, alheio ao ódio de Harry. Fazia uma semana desde que Draco tinha sido violentamente espancado e estuprado. Pelo próprio pai. A ocorrência desse pensamento, Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas querendo escorrer novamente. 

Dray suspirou, e Harry acariciou os cabelos macios dele. Queria vingança. Seu ódio não tinha tamanho, limites. 

- Eu vou caçá-lo, Draco. – beijou o rapaz adormecido. – Juro que vou.


	6. 4 Prostituta de Luxo

**Título: **Prostituta de Luxo  
**Autora:** **alis_clow**  
**Classificação:** **NC-17**  
**Nota:** Continuação das drabbles Punição, Busca e Vingança. Leia antes.

Lucius estava deitado na larga cama, esperando. Depois da sessão de espancamento, humilhação e tortura que infligira ao próprio filho e de ter de sair de sua própria Mansão às pressas para não ser preso pela Ordem, e ainda que não admitisse, para não ter de enfrentar o fedelho Potter e o louco do Dumbledore, Lucius fugiu para o único lugar em que estaria "seguro": junto a Voldemort. 

O Lorde das Trevas adentrou no quarto, suas vestes verdes drapejando em volta de suas formas novamente humanas. Voldemort quase lembrava uma pessoa normal. Quase. Se não fosse pelos seus olhos vermelho-sangue e a constante aura negra que parecia envolvê-lo.

Aquela aura que sempre fazia Lucius estremecer só de pensar que seu _Mestre_ estava próximo.  
Voldemort se deitou ao lado de Lucius, os dedos frios traçando círculos nas costas nuas de Lucius. Não era agradável. Ele sentia a pele arder por onde aqueles dedos longos e finos passavam, as unhas arranhando sua pele delicada. 

- Uma saída ignóbil para um Malfoy. – murmurou Voldemort, enquanto se colocava por cima de Lucius, sem nenhum cuidado, sem nenhum carinho. 

- Uma saída necessária, milord. – disse Lucius abafadamente contra o travesseiro, aguardando o momento em que aquela dor lancinante já tão íntima dele o assaltaria. 

- Dê o nome que quiser, Lucius. Foi uma fuga. Você será punido, obviamente. 

Lucius não respondeu. Ficou com a respiração presa na garganta, tentando suprimir ao máximo um gemido de dor quando Voldemort o penetrou violentamente. 

Não havia prazer, não havia sentimentos, não havia nada. Apenas o sadismo de um homem louco e a submissão de outro. 

Voldemort continuou, indiferente à dor de Lucius, ou a qualquer coisa senão sua própria satisfação. Lambeu o pescoço de Malfoy, que arfava, já acostumado com aquelas sessões de sexo. Ou seria melhor dizer tortura? 

Os minutos se arrastaram, se transformando em horas. Ainda que sua mente estivesse longe, o corpo de Lucius não era indiferente aos toques do Lorde das Trevas. As mãos ásperas percorrendo seu corpo, envolvendo seu membro, aquela língua asquerosa invadindo sua boca.

E tendo de agir como se tudo fosse natural e desejável. Aprendera a interpretar um personagem. A da prostitua de luxo que diverte seu mestre. 

E finalmente acabou, Voldemort deixando seu peso contra o corpo de Lucius, um último gemido rouco escapando por aqueles lábios inumanos. 

Lucius fechou os olhos. Tudo tinha um preço. Aquele era o preço pelo poder.


	7. Castigo

**Castigo**

**Drabble:** Bengala (de novo XD)  
**Autora: ****alis_clow****  
****Classificação: **Livre (não tenho idéia se é mesmo...)  
**Disclaimer: **Se Harry Potter fosse meu, eu estaria rica.  
**Nota:** Para **Paula Lírio**, como pedido de desculpas pela minha falha T_T

Lucius estava em sua poltrona, belo e imponente, o parangono do que é um Malfoy. Os olhos descansando placidamente no fogo da lareira, quando Snape entrou. 

- Você está atrasado. – Lucius comentou. 

- Eu sei. – respondeu o Mestre de Poções, ajoelhando a sua frente, desabotoando lentamente as vestes do loiro. 

Malfoy sorriu languidamente, o contado dos dedos do sonserino provocando uma série de sensações agradáveis em seu corpo. 

Ele pegou o homem a sua frente pelos cabelos negros e o forçou a encará-lo. 

- Você merece um castigo por isso. – murmurou. 

Seus olhos pousaram na bengala apoiada a mesa. Sorriu.


	8. Esperteza

**Esperteza**

**Drabble:** Café  
**Autora:** **alis_clow**  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Disclaimer:** Se eu fosse dona de personagens como Potter e Malfoy, você acha mesmo que teria espaço pra uma Gina?

Draco entrou no apartamento, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás, uma expressão fechada no rosto. Encostou-se no batente da porta da cozinha e falou: 

- O que quer, Potter? 

Mau sinal. Encheu duas xícaras com café e foi caminhando até seu, se não fizesse nada, ex. 

Teve uma idéia. 

A passos de Draco "tropeçou" e derramou o líquido escuro em sua camisa. 

- Desculpa, Dray! 

Pôs as xícaras de lado, se aproximou do loiro e foi lenta e habilmente tirando a camisa dele, expondo aquele tórax perfeito. 

Lambeu a pele avermelhada e suja pelo café. 

- Deixa que eu limpo.


	9. 1 Aposta

**Aposta**

**Drabble:** Café, tamanho e pijama!  
**Autora:** **alis_clow**  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Disclaimer:** Não é meu, infelizmente!

Fred e Jorge se postaram a mesa, as xícaras na mão. Contaram juntos até três e viraram os conteúdos goelas abaixo. 

A aposta: quem bebesse primeiro uma xícara de tamanho duplo, quente e sem açúcar primeiro ganhava. O perdedor teria de sofrer uma "penalidade". 

Jorge engoliu rápido, bateu com a xícara na mesa com força, quase estilhaçando-a e gritou! 

- Ganhei! 

Fred bufou. E os gêmeos subiram para seu quarto. 

Jorge deitou, sorrindo maliciosamente! 

- Droga, Jorge, você me paga! –exclamou Fred, irritado. 

Jorge sorriu mais ainda, desabotoando seu pijama azul, idêntico ao do irmão. 

- Não, irmãozinho, você vai.


	10. 2 Presentinho

**Presentinho**

**Drabble:** Pijama  
**Autora:** **alis_clow**  
**Beta:** Ivi-sama. Thx pelas dicas ~~/o/  
**Classificação:** **NC-17****  
****Disclaimer: **Harry Poter não é meu, se fosse, não seria literatura infanto-juvenil.  
**Nota:** Deve ser lido, preferencialmente, depois de A Aposta

Jorge estava deitado na cama, ofegante, as mãos embrenhadas nos cabelos ruivos do irmão que estava ajoelhado na frente dele. Sentia a língua quente passeando por seu membro ereto com habilidade adquirida com os anos. 

Fred lambeu a ponta do pênis do irmão, fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto. Sugou o membro novamente, aumentando o ritmo. Jorge arqueou as costas, contendo outro gemido. 

Então, Fred parou subitamente, lambendo os dedos obscenamente, o pijama aberto, fazendo Jorge abrir os olhos, irritado. 

- Hey...? 

- Um presentinho. – e introduziu um dedo no irmão, que gritou de surpresa e prazer, mordendo os lábios.


	11. Detenção

**Detenção**

**Drabble:** Pijama  
**Autora: ****alis_clow**  
**Classificação: ****NC-17****  
****Disclaimer:** Já disse que Harry Potter não é meu, pombas! Mas aceito doações.  
**Nota: **Pra Hanna, pra ver se ela se anima a escrever.

Um insulto. Reação. Briga. Gritos. Snape vê tudo. Resultado? Detenção nas masmorras para um certo sonserino e um grifinório. 

Harry achou, a princípio, que Snape fosse arrumar algum tipo de trabalho maçante e cruel para ele. 

Um engano. 

Nesse exato momento, Harry estava ocupado lambendo o tórax de Snape, em seu pijama de seda negra, enquanto Draco fazia um aplicado trabalho "mais embaixo" nele. Harry observou extasiado como a boca de Draco fazia um trabalho minucioso, subindo e descendo, se ocupando algum tempo na ponta, enquanto mãos hábeis acariciavam os testículos. 

Pensando bem, Harry queria ficar em detenção mais vezes.


	12. Adeus

Título: Adeus  
Autora: Alis R. Clow  
Palavra: Segredo  
Shipper: Sirius x Regulus  
Classificação: Livre

Era difícil olhar aquele túmulo sem que lágrimas viessem. Doía terrivelmente. Quem olhasse a figura de cabelos desgrenhados, olheiras profundas e roupas amarrotadas se perguntaria o que alguém tão estranho fazia diante de um jazigo tão bonito.  
O anjo esculpido em mármore tinha a expressão de Regulus.  
E para Sirius era impossível encará-lo.  
Fugiu do cemitério, querendo apagar as lembranças.  
Apagar as coisas duras, cruéis que dissera ao irmão caçula dias antes de sua morte.  
Mas querendo acima de tudo, esquecer todos os momentos passados juntos na Mansão Black.  
Um segredo seu.  
Que levaria para o túmulo.  
Como o irmão.


End file.
